Collision Course: No Sanctuary
by Lord of the Phoenix
Summary: Twilight/Half-blood Prince AU: Calypso Potter, runs away to her newly discovered aunt and cousins in the US when her aunt dies the two move to Forks with Bella's dad & meet the Cullen's... worlds collide, and how long can the Girl-Who-Lived hide her secret in a town where her cousin loves a vampire? Bella/Edward & Alice/Calypso/Ginny Yuri & het!
1. Prologue

_**Collision Course**_

_**No Sanctuary**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Prologue**_

It has been a long and agonising journey to get here but I am. I suppose you can say I'm happy even though I'm sad over the recent death of not one but two people I had grown close too.

I felt a tired sigh escape my lips as I thought back to just a few months ago. My godfather Sirius Black had died at the hands of his own cousin Belatrix Lastrange. He was blasted through some darn magical vale of death because he was showing off.

Not only that but several of my 'friends' were hurt too because they foolishly wouldn't let me fight alone, though I secretly cheered on the bad guys when it came to most of them. Their deaths could only improve my life. Unfortunately my secret best friend/secret girlfriend Ginny Weasley suffered a few injuries. I'm thankful she wasn't hurt worse.

The reason we've kept it all a secret is odd. I'm not completely sure whether it's the fact that everyone seems to try their hardest to keep us from bonding in any way. Maybe there's another prophecy that says that we could be incredible together or free. It's been bugging me for ages now. Maybe it's nothing like that but Ron's jealousy as he's the main instigator in 'keeping us apart'.

Dumbledore doesn't ever like me to think I have any freedom, which is why I conspire against him behind his back along with Ginny and some other friends he's unaware of. I hate him so much especially now that I'm constantly wishing for his death just so I can regain the freedom I have lost since my parent's murder.

I know I may never be able to prove it but I'm almost certain that Dumbledore had a part in my parent's murder. Either way he's the bastard that thinks I belong to the magical world as if I'm nothing more than their freaking toy. They don't seem to think that I might rebel. Secretly training in such magic's that would make the idiots gasps a thousand times in a row like the foolish cowards they are… afraid of what they don't understand.

I'm a kind and good person no matter what they might think if they had discovered that I could no longer be considered a pure mage but rather a dark one. Well in their eyes I'll be dark, but in the eyes of a smart person there is truly no good or evil, light or dark just moron's who cower in fear at a douche bags name and those who shall grab their own power and fight back to protect those they care about with everything they have.

There's a saying that 'if you truly love someone with everything you have you will eagerly die for that person.' I don't quite agree with those words. I believe it is a lot harder to kill than it is to die. And for those I care about I shall kill for them and protect them with everything I have. What's the point in dying for someone if they'll only be joining you moments later or worse… become your enemy's plaything?

Dumbledore's constantly saying we should be giving these murdering, raping, torturing bastards a chance to redeem themselves. He says everything is for some grater good. I say the old bastard has lost his marbles and that this grater good crap is his insanity trying to convince his common sense… what little he has left.

I have never considered myself to be a lucky person. My parents died when I was only fifteen months old. I was then left on the doorstep of my magic hating aunt and uncles and they have never treated me right. Well they hit me a little but not much and at least they haven't ever touched me inappropriately. I would have killed them by now if they had.

Well anyway life sucked at the Dursley's and I had always thought magic school would be cool and I would get the freedom away from my 'relatives'. It turned out I was less likely to be murdered staying at home. The magical community seemed to have it in for me.

Sure they all seemed to praise my name… when it suited them. But during my few years at Hogwart's they were all quick to point accusing fingers at me with no proof but there own petty jealousy. Though what they could be jealous of I can't truly say. If they want to swap they can have my fame and I'll have their family.

I swear Dumbledore thinks I'm stupid. He sets me up with a loyal ass kisser of his named Ronald Weasley to be my first ever friend. It's too bad I had already met Tracy during my trip to Diagon Alley when Hagrid had left me to get my stuff alone. However, we had agreed to be secret friends or Dumbledore would interfere, and I had little doubt with all of the trouble he's already caused me. Hagrid really does talk too much even if he thinks its inconsequential, the littlest insight can be all that is needed to realise a truth.

However, I let Ron 'in'. In other words I faked my way easily passed him just to manipulate the way Dumbledore saw me. He's so think I could have been a fully transformed lykan and I'm sure he wouldn't have noticed. Soon another of Dumbledore's stooges became our 'friend' (Hermione Granger) after an altercation with a troll.

Then the weird clues started appearing to guide us towards whatever it was that Professor Quirrell was trying to steal. I saw right passed the fools fakery while they were both adamant that it was Professor Snape. But they're just idiots and I'm certain they were practically reading from a script. It was so obvious.

Well anyway the crap guarding the philosophers stone was pants to get passed, and if Voldemort was seriously having trouble while three first year got through easily (well can we say 'You-Know-Huh?) And I was curtain I would have been better off alone but I didn't want them to think I'm actually cleaver. For starters the chessboard thing could have been completely avoided by flying over it with the brooms from the previous room.

Anyway in the end I succeeded in my mission. I stole the philosophers' stone and Dumbledore went ballistic when it had seemingly disappeared when the mirror it was hidden in was 'accidentally' destroyed. Though he tried to reassure me that it wasn't my fault I could tell he was furious with me. Plus I had been learning mind occlusion to keep the fool from my head. I discovered I'm quite talented in the field, and I could easily have him believe my side of the story. He thinks children arte stupid and incapable. I internally scoffed at his foolishness. It shall be his undoing.

It was just before my second year when another bazaar happening well, happened. Some nutbar of a House-Elf was in my room at my 'relatives' and started sprouting crap about me not going to Hogwarts. Now truthfully I would have been only too happy to join the normal good and advanced 'Scientific World'. They seem to have slightly more brains.

However, I still had some devilish schemes to continue with. Of course with the assistance of my few real friends… well okay I only had two at the time (Daphne and Tracy) both of them are Sytherin's not that I care. It is only knob jockeys like Ronald who are so close minded as to think them evil just because of their house.

I roll my eyes at the thought. I love them like they're my flesh and blood sisters as they love me. I can count on them for comfort and support. It's something Hermione seems to want from me. Not my comfort but to give me hers… like I want her touching me anymore than I have to put up with. How she can justify at her age spying on me for an old man. She's Muggle-born for crying out loud, she should suspect something sinister at the very least, but like mostly everyone else he's got her eating out of his butt hole. Not literally I hope.

Anyway, back to the Elf. I told him where to get off. I probably looked amused too. I hadn't expected him to run off and levitate that pudding spilling it on the poor lady. However, what I expected even less was a few minutes later for a post owl to swoop in through the window. I was surprised when my aunt viciously told me that it was a warning for underage magic.

Now firstly I want to know how even with magic the reprimand got to me so fast, and secondly why I was getting reprimanded when I had not used my wand and neither did the Elf. It led me to a couple conclusions. The letter and reprimand was sent before the incident was the first. The second, the Elf was under someone's orders rather than really being worried, or he could have been set up or under a spell. The last, Dumbledore wanted me unhappy again so saw fit to make sure my aunt and uncle knew I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

However, my greatest realisation was that the Ministry of Magic 'cannot' detect underage sorcery. Though, I'm certain that there are probably wards around the house to detect it so Dumbledore knows. I realised that if they could detect underage magic they could detect adult magic, and therefore Death Eaters and Voldemort. It led me to many concerns about how they discover Muggle-born's but I haven't thought too much on that. It disgusts' me and creeps me the fuck out, and makes me furious so I don't think about all of the implication that come forth.

The Dursley's locked me up in my room gleefully, and even put bars on the window and a cat-flap. I would like to say a great big sarcastic 'thank you' to the bitch that let the Dursley's know I 'can't' use magic outside of school.

Eventually I was rescued by Ronald and his twin brothers. Though I half wished I hadn't. I bet Dumbledore put them up to it so I could be shown what a happy, loving family is like, though I felt like it was all a lie… it was too perfect. I'm not so stupid to know that even the Dursley's don't act so lovey-dovey with each other all the time. The only Weasley that didn't act that way was Ginny; she often looked pissed off at the others and me especially.

I found out later during the year that she was disgusted with her family acting so foolishly on Dumbledore's orders. She was highly embarrassed that her hatred of me for buying it was unneeded as I actually know how to act. I had try to befriend Ginny during my stay at her home but her annoyance and dislike of me combined with Ron's interference made that impossible.

I wanted to puke and laugh at the 'sleeping arrangements' Mrs. Weasley and Ron came up with. Why the fuck would I consent to sleep in the same room as him. No fucking way, so I refused. They were of course surprised by they had to keep up their charade so let me had the small spare room opposite Ginny's not that she would talk to me.

When we were all finally back at school I discovered to my horror some pompous moron was teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. This guy was seriously retarded, excuse the use of the term but he expected me to believe he had done all of the stuff in his books and still look like a pompous plebe. I seriously hated him. Though I suppose it was a shame when he disappeared after only two months. It was funny how it happened when I caught him trying to get some second year girls to show him their 'bits'.

After I had put a stop to his games on my foolish classmates and sent them on their way. I believe that they only obeyed me as fast as they did was because of the shame I had for them. I left moments later giving him a look of warning. I think the guy was surprised that none of the teachers said anything the next day. However, just after breakfast started several Law Officials entered and arrested him for fraud and illegal use of Memory Modification before dragging the guy out kicking and screaming crying that he's innocent.

It turned out under truth potion from the paper that he was guilty of a lot more than just fraud. But I won't go into that right now as it doesn't matter, suffices to say that the other teachers had to share the Defence job, though Dumbledore did it mostly. He looked furious that the fraud had been found out and even tried to defend him but it hadn't worked out. It was so easy to get Lockhart sent to jail. The clues and evidence was blatantly obvious. I sometimes wonder whether mostly everyone else around me are complete idiots.

Well anyway during that year other than the pervert incident the Chamber of Secrets was opened 'yada yada yada!' and some students were petrified. Well Dumbledore thought it was a great idea to set up a duel club and had that bastard Snape running it because the old man says he'll be great.

It didn't go that great because Snape had me and this jerk of a boy Draco Malfoy up on the duelling platform to demonstrate the disarming and shield charms. Malfoy blasted me across the stage looking triumphant, but I had just about managed to righted myself and land on my feet. I returned fire. The bastard was winded as he landed on his arse.

I smirked as Snape dragged the boy to his feet and whispered something in the bastard's ear. I was surprised that he then conjured a large red snake and it flew towards me and landed between us.

It slithered angrily towards and I acted the part of fear but I knew what I had to do. It was obvious what Dumbledore wants the world to know so while I stared at the snake in 'fear' I cried out "STOP!" and I acted surprised when it obeyed me. Snape then vaporised the snake also acting surprised and I left the hall with Ron and Hermione.

Unsurprisingly the ignorant masses believed I opened the Chamber of Secrets and that I'm the heir of Slytherin. Though Ron and Hermione 'stood by me', well some other crap happened and eventually I was in the chamber all by myself since Ron was too cowardly to even hear me out even though his sister had been taken and Hermione had been petrified by the Basilisk.

I had managed to find my way through and I found sweet Ginny lying on the ground pasty white and barely conscious staring up at me with sorrow and shame swimming in her begging brown eyes. They were begging me to flee because I was certain she was too weak to speak the words but her eyes did a good enough job of yelling at me.

I just shook my head and turned when I heard chuckling. He was there. Tom Riddle. The seventeen year old vision of Voldemort, my mortal enemy. Wow I sound like I should be wearing spandex with a big 'S' across the front or something.

Well he went off on some bitching monologue I'm sure he's been practising about how I'm an idiot fooling for Dumbledore and his bull crap and all that expecting me to break down but I had already taken the diary from Ginny's slack hands and smiled at him.

"Wow, that's old news bitch!" were my final words to him as I threw the diary into the air and blew it into oblivion with the killing curse. The look of horror on his face before he blew up was priceless.

I remember laughing as I turned to Ginny looking down with a grin I dropped next to her and checked her over. She no longer looked sickly and was shocked when I pulled her into my arms for a hug. It only took her a few uncertain moments before she latched onto me in a tight hug and started sobbing and begging for my forgiveness.

We spent hours down there talking and we discovered she can speak snake just like me. She became my best friend that day and my greatest supporter. I love her like a best friend, sister and lover rolled into one. Well then the lover bit was left out until a little later in our Hogwarts careers.

She had felt stupid that she had believed that I hadn't known I was being played and swore to keep my secrets as she knew I would keep hers. And we knew we would have to keep our friendship a secret as to not have any interference that might cause us harm such as our memories played with. I wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore.

So our friendship and later love had to be hidden even though we wished it didn't. but we needed the power and strength to protect ourselves from 'the greater good'.

Soon I was in my third year of school. It was only mildly interesting with the soul sucking monsters hanging around, but my mind occlusion managed to keep my nightmares at bay. They were searching for Sirius Black, and I discovered that he had something to do with me. I asked why but nobody would tell me so I went and asked the goblins at Gringotts bank.

They had no qualms against telling me even though they had mentioned Dumbledore telling them not to. They wouldn't have brought it up unless I asked. I found it interesting that Sirius is my godfather. Apparently he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and murdered some Muggles. I was sceptical because of Voldemort, and let's just say I was right and I believe even to this day that Dumbledore had modified Sirius' memory. I even think Sirius was suspicious of the old man but too afraid to speak out.

Well that year I learnt lots of crap and saved Sirius from a fate worse than death with the help of an Eagle-Horse thing and time travel. I still don't get how Professor McGonagall could be so irresponsible as to let a student use time travel to be able to attend every class.

I internally shake my head at the stupidity of adults sometimes. The next year, well just before the new term I was invited to spend the rest of the holiday at the Weasley's and we went to the Quidditch world cup. It was crap as Quidditch always is. I've just never seen the point as I prefer just to fly about and feel free within the sky.

However, I was lucky to be sitting next to Ginny and she was enjoying the match very much so I smiled and enjoyed myself with her pleased we have an excuse to touch and hug in public, letting others believe it's because of all of the high emotion in the air.

That year sucked big with the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament and everybody believing I'm an attention seeking arse as I became a forth champion. That year I despise for that fact, and the fact I couldn't go to the Yule Ball with Ginny as we both wanted to.

I never won the tournament because that was obviously the trap and the real Hogwarts champion won but ended up dead. I could sense Voldemort's return but after some incident with a fake teacher (he had died falling down a flight of stairs. He should have really paid attention to my leg before he tripped).

Dumbledore looked at me suspiciously for the first time ever, but he shook it off quick as I played the distraught little girl, and I was. I had killed someone, Death Eater or not it sickened me, but I kept myself strong for Ginny and my true friends.

After that a whole load of bullshit happened then fifth year. It just involved some bitch Ginny killed three months into her stay as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for using a blood quill on me.

I was touched. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, and I was the first time we kissed. A few weeks later we made love for the first time in a room we found that can be anything we want. It became during the year a place for me and my friends to hide out and train in whatever magic we wanted, and to feel free to be ourselves in front of each other.

It was shortly before my sixteenth birthday that my aunt and uncle came to me glaring slightly less than normal and telling me that they have something to discuss. I was of course suspicious but as they… well my aunt began I was both shocked and intrigued.

I learnt of another lie of Dumbledore's… the Dursley's were not my only family. I have another aunt that lives in the United States. My mother and aunt had another sister, a younger one. My mum was thirteen before my Aunt Renee was born. Apparently she was never told of the magical world and move to the United States when she was just nineteen years old.

She had gotten married to some guy in a small town she was passing through and had a daughter who's a year older than me. They said that they have contacted my other aunt and that I'm going to live with her and my cousin. I was both excited and sad. Excited to meet family that possibly won't scorn me, and sad that I would temporally be leaving my girlfriend knowing that Dumbledore would find me and kidnap me back, and even if he didn't I would return for Ginny someday.

I liked the thought of getting to go to a normal Muggle school with my cousin. My aunt and uncle even had me a passport under the name Evens rather than Potter. They then told me they're immigrating to Australia for my uncle's promotion. That made me grin as plans flooded my mind.

I told them that I'll see about covering our tracks so Dumbledore won't find us for a few years. My aunt and uncle both looked surprised about this but said nothing as I took my passport and one-way plane ticket leaving the room so I could begin plotting.

The first thing I did was get in contact with Ginny. I had connected several small unbreakable mirrors to work as communicators so I can contact my friends and Ginny. They were all very understanding of my need to leave for a while so I can get a prospective on life and I promised to talk often.

I told Ginny I love her as she did me and I said I'll miss her. It all got pretty sappy but by the end she had promised to grow more powerful and learn all she can so she can stand by my side when the time is right. Before we hung up on each other we promised to have fun and I promised to try and make some Muggle friends too.

Gringotts has to be one of my favourite places. They created tons of fake signatures and removed tons of tracking spells, and faked plenty of magical transportation magic. Dumbledore's too arrogant to think we fled by plane, especially me. The goblins also made sure to alter muggle records so that Dumbledore can't find out where we are even if he went to the muggles. To him it shall be as if we had never existed, at least for a while.

My plane landed in Phoenix Arizona after a brief stopover in New York City, and I finally got to meet my aunt and cousin. I knew straightaway that it was going to be great getting to know them.

Renee I quickly realised was quite a ditz and hugged me tightly crying about my mums' death. I was saddened that she had only recently discovered the fact and hugged her in return. When she released me I just smiled and told her that I've gotten over it though I'm not sure it ever affected me emotionally, though I would have preferred growing up with her taking care of me.

I greeted my cousin, Isabella (Bella) with a tight hug glad I finally have real family members. The only reason I helped hide the Dursley's escape from the UK was to hide mine.

I got on really well with Bella. She's great, if a little too 'good', she's like a freaking saint sometimes. I bet if she knew I'm a murderer that she would forgive me without a second thought. She's a silly muggle but I feel in love with her anyway, she's beautiful inside and out, and family what is there not to love.

It was soon after I passed my driving test, something I wouldn't have bothered with in my world or if Bella hadn't convinced me that having a licence meant I could go anywhere and I was still deciding on what car I might like to buy since I now have the Gringotts debit card hooked up to my family fortune that includes the Black fortune now as I am him heir.

By now I find myself on another plane a couple of days before the new school year heading to Forks Washington with Bella in the next seat snuggled up to me whimpering quietly in her seat. I sighed tiredly myself.

Renee had gotten shot during a botched bank robbery and died before I could get to the hospital. I might have been able to save her, but I don't yet know how to teleport. All I can do now is look after my cousin as best I can and help heal her heart.

I look to my right where she snuggled to me, my right arm holding her securely and comfortingly. Just yesterday she had actually made a pass at me. I knew why. It was to help numb her pain with a little pleasure and I was tempted to take advantage but I couldn't do that to her when she and her mother had accepted me so readily and I love them even more for that.

She's a beautiful girl with mahogany brown hair hanging in look ripple like curls down her creamy white pale face hiding her softly closed brown eyes as she slept uneasily. I just hope seeing her father will make her feel better.

I lean over and kiss the top of her head before leaning back in my seat glad I bought first class as we're alone except for some business woman a few seats away. I sigh as I rest my head on the back of the seat and feel my eyes close and felt myself drift off into dreams of a war that I may have to fight.


	2. Washington

_**Collision Course**_

_**No Sanctuary**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Washington**_

I started awake when I heard the announcement that we will be landing in five minutes and rubbed sleep from my eyes with my free hand as I slowly realised that my other was now holding my cousins tightly and her hand held back just as firmly.

I may be the one moping having just lost my mother but I think my cousin has more reason to be sad than me. I haven't lost nearly as much. Heck, my cousins the one cheering me up, and making me feel better, which in turn makes me feel guilty. It had only been a day after my mothers funeral, something my cousin actually paid for (I promised to pay all the money back and I will, even though my cousin said I don't need to, she was my mother).

It was during the evening when my cousin and I were snuggled up on my bed together. My cousin was comforting me after the tiring day and I couldn't help my self, our lips touched as I pushed them together. I was just as shocked at my daring as my cousin was but that didn't stop our eyes from drifting closed and our deepening of the kiss.

I was pushing to go further but I got pushed away with a sympathetic look before my cousin pulled me back and held me, telling me that meaningless sex wouldn't make the pain go away and I cried again. I was thankful the next day wasn't awkward between us. In fact, I was teased all morning about it, which surprisingly made me feel better about it.

However, it didn't completely elevate my guilt at putting my cousin in that position. There's a girlfriend back in the UK after all, and I felt bad, even though my cousin said she wouldn't mind and that she would understand it still made me feel terrible for acting like that. Though I think my mum might have been proud of my daring, and trying something new.

New… yeah kissing is new to me as the guys in Phoenix don't want to even look at the weirdo Bella Swan. However, what I'm talking about is kissing a girl. After all my cousin is probably the single most hottest girl I've ever met. And the odd thing is she actually likes me, and she's always telling me I'm pretty… not that I believe her.

I'm just a plain Jane. There's nothing special about me, but she is absolutely radiant. I had never thought I could ever feel attracted to a girl in my life until I met her, and now she shrouds my freaking fantasies. It's like she exists to make other girls question their sexuality, and its frustrating.

It's even more frustrating when we live together, we're related, and I've seen her with a skimpy towel wrapped around her dripping wet body leaving little to the imagination but to remove said offending towel. Damn, my heart had almost exploded from beating as hard as I fled quickly. That was one highly embarrassing day and I'll remember to knock before entering next time, but I didn't think as we're both girls. And she kept giving me knowing looks, winks, and blown kisses all-day while wearing some very short shorts and a sports top showing of her strong and very, very fit body, and long creamy legs, not to mention her large firm bust.

I quickly shake off those thoughts before I tern myself on just thinking about her, and tern my attention to the girl in question. Her long bright yellow blonde hair is tied at the crown of her head with a black tie with two little crimson balls. It hung down in a tail to her small and firm butt, on top long and trim with a fringe covering her forehead and almost reaching her yellow eyebrows, though at the sides it trails down longer in two steps.

She has a small adorable nose and sweet pouty pink lips, and under her softly closed eyelids two mismatched eyes that just add to her perfection. Her left is a brilliantly bright blue, and her right is an equally brilliant green… both eyes are so bright that their colour seems to leak into the whites giving her a sexy and smouldering gaze that tends to dazzle people, especially me. I think I may have a condition that makes me extra susceptible to dazzling.

I shake my head in amusement; at least she thought to wear warmer clothes since we're travelling to rainy-town USA. She's wearing some black hipster combats (well I think that's what they're referred as). They hug her butt perfectly at any rate… not that I was looking but she had bent over squeezed her butt with both hands and asked me what I thought, I couldn't not look. I had almost passed out through impure thoughts and she had laughed at me.

She was also wearing a form hugging black tee that seemed like a second skin and I could make out the outline of her bra supporting her voluptuous and full breasts. It seems a little unfair that my sixteen year old cousin is more endowed than me when I'm a whole year older. Also, though left undone she wore a contrasting white hoodie, though it has a black lining.

Though, I'm pleased to inform you that she's wearing normal socks and blue running trainers on her feet rather than anything that if I tried to wear would end me in the ER. I'm quite the klutz as well as a plain Jane in just some skinny jeans, a baggy blue tee, a thin black jacket and some converses.

I'm nothing to look at compared to my cousin. I sigh as I roll my eyes and nudge her in the hopes of waking her carefully.

"Calypso!" I called out her name and smiled a little as she swatted at me and mumbled that she wants five more minutes. "Come on the planes going to land in a minute."

Her bright and beautiful eyes slowly pealed open with a large yawn showing off her pearly whites and little pink tongue making me have to look away as I felt a little heat settle between my legs at how super cute and sexy that was.

"Wow Bell, we're there already?" she asked hopefully as I returned my eyes to her. She was smiling that bright and innocent smile she seems to have mastered. It makes her seem stupid, but I'm no dolt, I know it's all a lie. She is far from stupid, but I guess that's just her, sweet Calypso… my sexy cousin.

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah… thanks again for buying the tickets, but you didn't have to buy first class. At this rate I'll be broke paying you back until I'm fifty."

She just rolled her eyes in irritation. "Don't be an idiot you're not going to pay me back anything. Heck, this hasn't dented my finances so don't be silly, we're family after all. And you and your mum took me in to your home without question. I owe you more than I've given you. So I think I'll…"

"NO!" I interrupted startling her. She blinked in surprise staring at me, confused. "We've been through this already, Clips. You are not buying me a car. It's too much!"

"Wow, I must be getting too predictable," she replied giggly as she stuck her tongue out at me. "I will get what I want in the end babes, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me," she giggled madly leaving me to blush as the business lady a few seats down gave us a weird look.

I swear that woman's been eyeing up my cousin ever since we boarded, and I'm certain she had been touching herself inappropriately too. Not that the woman is ugly because she is quite pretty and slim too, but she seems old enough to be our mother. Though, she might be into that.

Calypso was still giggling as she poked me just as the plane finally pilled up to the bridge and the seatbelt sign went off. She freed herself from her seat as did I quickly and following after her. The lady had stayed seated and was blatantly staring now no doubt captivated by my cousins stunning eyes.

I held in a groan as Calypso stopped by the woman and bent over her with a suggestive eyebrow raised and licked her lips. I swear I could hear the lady's heart exploding in her chest, or maybe that was my own. She then reached her left hand down and ran it along the woman's inner thigh causing a gasp, wide eyes, and a flinch before her hand disappeared up her skirt. I almost gasped when the woman came, bucking her hips a little and gasping for breath.

Calypso giggled as she stood up straight her hand already out of the skirt. "That's pretty pathetic," she said sing-song in her soft English accent as she looked down at the now highly embarrassed woman. "I hadn't even touched your bits and you came. Either you haven't been doing anything to relieve that tension or you're just a pervert that fancies sixteen year old school girls."

She continued laughing as she took my hand and led me towards the exit and the bridge. "Clips, why were you so horrid to that woman?" I asked feeling sad for her. She's probably just really lonely.

She shrugged with an apologetic smile. "I think she'll get off on the memory later, don't sweat it babe. She might even go out and get laid while thinking about sweet, adorable, innocent me!" she answered reasonably.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as we headed towards the luggage caracoles to collect our stuff. "You may have others fooled but I know you're not quite that innocent."

Calypso just smirked at me and shrugged. "Maybe not, but I think its more fun to be on this side of the line," she said stopping and pulling me into her arms, wrapping her slender and strong arms around my waist trapping me, our noses almost touching, my breathing laboured. Her chest was pushed up against mine as we stand almost the same height. I'm only a few centre meters taller. "Maybe you should join the dark side of the force my young apprentice!" she whispered in a saucy tone, her sweet breath reaching my senses and sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Damn, why did I ever introduce her to the wonders of Sci-Fi?

My face heat up as she began laughing and continued pulling me to collect our stuff. My blush only got hotter as I realised several people had been watching us and I spotted a few perverted grins, one such grinner I just noticed had confronted Calypso and said something to my cousin one moment and the next he was curled up whimpering on the floor holding his crutch in the foetal position.

I grimaced as I stepped over him as Calypso hadn't stopped moving at all. I shivered; sometimes she can be scary when someone pisses her off with the way she keeps grinning in amusement, like she fears nothing, not words or actions. Her anger tends to show itself physically so it can be hard to tell she's pissed at you until you're crying on the floor, and by then it's too late. Her emotions are completely and utterly under her control, which is something I find fascinating and she's been teaching me some techniques to help me control mine, though I doubt I'll be anywhere near as good as her I'll try my best.

_**919**_

It's been two hours since we left the airport and half an hour since we left Seattle. We were supposed to be on a coach a little later but Calypso and I had been passing a car dealership. She had smirked excitedly and walked in dragging me along with her and an hour or so later we were driving out with a deep crimson coloured Mitsubishi L200 four by four truck. Heck, as trucks go its really good. It even has back seats and that van cover thingy for the truck bed so it's more like a cool small van at the moment, it even with ball bars at the front.

I had expected Calypso to by a sports car or something very unpractical but she hadn't even though she was eyeing up that Yellow and black Chevy Camaro just because she saw it in Transformers and thought it was awesome. I swear if that thing turns up on the doorstep next week I'm going to cry.

I sighed as I sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window as the lush but damp forest whizzed by either side of us.

"Quarter for your thoughts!" the little 'angle' chimed from where she drove 'dead on' the 'speed limit' like she's afraid to go any slower.

"Quarter?" I asked looking back at her. "Isn't it supposed to be a penny?"

She just smiled widely. "Yeah, but I'm feeling generous. Plus I only have a Quarter in my pocket."

I laughed at that and shook my head. "Well, I wasn't really thinking of much. Well nothing important really. Though I guess I'm feeling a little anxious about starting a new school," I answered her honestly and she laughed dropping the quarter onto my lap, I just rolled my eyes and her silliness and plonked the coin into the ashtray since no one will ever use it.

"Don't be silly babes," she replied causing me to blush as she reached out and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be fine girl, and make a few nice friends."

"Maybe," I replied doubtfully. "But Forks is a small town. I bet everybody already know both of our names. Anyway if anything you'll make tons of friends while I'll eat lunch alone." Ok, well that sounded winey and self-pitying.

She suddenly slammed on the brake and we skidded easily to a full stop, lucky no one was behind us. I looked at Calypso in shock to see her glaring full force at me. I flinched; she just stared at me like that for what felt like an age but was probably only a few minutes.

Her eyes softened slightly as she reached out and took my hands in both of hers. "Don't Bell…" she whispered softly. Sounding almost pained… it made my stomach squirm with regret. "I love 'YOU', not them. You will always come before them. I wouldn't ditch you for a bunch of freaking bumpkins even if that were true.

"How blind can you possibly be? You say I'm beautiful, but if you can't see yourself as such how can I believe your judgment of anyone's appearance let alone mine… for fuck sake Bella."

She pulled my hands up to her lips and kissed my fingers lovingly her features losing their anger. I could only stare at her in shock as her eyes snapped up to mine holding my gaze fiercely.

"If this is all about me turning you down the other night when you kissed me it isn't," she continued softly and I felt a large blush stretching to my cheeks as I realised it partially is. "I will love that kiss forever but you're not gay Bella… a little confused maybe but not gay."

"But…" I began but trailed off unable to voice my words, but Calypso seemed to know my question anyway and answered.

"It happens a lot with girls," she said with a smile. "They meet that certain other girl that they see something remarkable it and crush on her. Trust me I've had plenty of straight girls checking out my butt or trying to get a good look at me while I'm changing or washing, but it doesn't mean they want to date me."

She smiled as she put the truck back into first gear and pulled off back towards Forks before she spoke again, her voice light, loving, honest and playful. "If you still want to make love to me this evening just come to me and I'll give you all of the pleasures you've been dreaming off and more and we can just act like it never happen in the morning if you want."

She looked at me as I stared at her with wide shocked eyes. I couldn't believe what she had just offered me. "But if you want to just discover who you are. I'll always be here for you now baby and I want to make sure you're happy. And don't worry about my girlfriend she understands."

I lowered my head in shame as she returned her eyes to the road, and the weather turned slightly letting some drizzle through as it began to rain and the wipers started. I sighed quietly wondering what I should do.

Should I really even be thinking of a one-night stand with my goddess of a cousin? I really would like to if I were to be truthful with myself, but I don't think I could put up with the guilt even though I now fully grasp that she's never going to leave me… she's my support so I should be hers… but what should I do?

My heart and body are conflicted, fighting a battle, an argument with each other. My body tells me to go for it as my crutch heats up, and my heart just says no.

What should I do?

Should I make love to Calypso?

Or do the right thing and just love my cousin as that… my cousin?


	3. Calypso's First Day

_**Collision Course**_

_**No Sanctuary**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Calypso's First Day**_

I was actually a little pissed that Bella didn't venture to my room that night for some awesome fun. I had to diddle myself. I wish my girl was here with me, she wouldn't let me down. She would go down and kiss my naughty areas and get me off with a super-cum!

Though shaking that thought away, Bella and I have spent the weekend so far living at her dads house. It's lucky it's a three bedroom or I might not be able to stop myself seducing my Bella.

I smile as I do my last shoelace up while I'm sitting on my bed and stand and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a tight pair of jeans, a blue top with white hoody and white running trainers with my long blonde hair tied back.

"Calypso…!"

I was startled a little as Bella's dad Charlie called me from downstairs. I was a little confused but shrugged that away as I grabbed my book bag, and my new wand, sliding that into the holster hidden up my left sleeve, grabbed my cell phone and left my room.

It was a kind of amusing sight that greeted me when I entered the downstairs hall. Charlie was there looking baffled and dressed in his police uniform ready for work. Bella was there too, wearing some baggy jeans and black converses, top, coat, and was glaring from me to the man standing in the doorway with clipboard and cap.

"Miss. Evans?" the man asked looking nervously at Bella.

"Um… yea, that's me," I agreed with a smile. "Are you here with my Bumblebee?" I asked with a hopeful grin.

"Oh, you mean your Chevy?" he asked but nodded. "If you could sign here, and here," he said. I quickly signed the marked areas and he handed me an envelope with some remotes keys for my new car before leaving.

I grinned widely as I rushed passed Bella and looked at my beautiful yellow car with its two black stripes. It's all shiny and awesome, and looks good where the delivery guys left it blocking the truck I bought the other day, and the rusty piece of crap Charlie bought Bella and me to use, not realising I'm wealthy enough to by one myself, so Bella was strangely happy to call it hers.

It was obvious the delivery drivers didn't want to get into trouble leaving it in the way of Charlie's police cruiser. I quickly ran to it and gave my new car as big a hug as a girl can while I sensed Charlie and Bella had followed me.

"Calypso!" I was reprimanded by my Bella straightaway. I just turned a sheepish grin to her. "I can't believe you actually bought this thing. I knew buying your truck took longer than needed!"

"Don't be mean, I love this car, it's awesome!" I couldn't help but chime out as I threw the keys to the L200 to her, which for once she caught and didn't drop looking confused. "Trucks all yours baby!"

That gained me a death glare that could melt the polar icecaps. "NO!" she said angrily. "I already have a truck my dad bought me! It's yours!" she retorted throwing the keys back.

I caught them with a frown. "But Bella… the L200 is shiny and new and…" I couldn't look at Charlie while saying this. I also wanted to tell her the L200 isn't a death trap! But I really didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings. Sure, I can be a bitch to strangers and people I don't like, but Charlie really is a great guy.

"I know you mean well Clips, but no," she replied with a sigh. "We should get going to school before we're late for our first day, and I don't know about you but being late our first day won't give a very good first impression."

"Well, I've got to get to work girls," Charlie interrupted looking confused as he climbed into his car I heard him muttering about pride, and something about Bella having too much before he gave us a wave and smile and drove off.

"Well come on then Clips," Bella said as she pulled out her truck keys. "Move that thing into Charlie… I mean dads spot or I won't be able to get my truck out. I'll drive us."

"Crazy girl standing next to two shiny cars but wants to drive that hunk of junk say what?" I couldn't help but blurt out earning myself a glare. I sighed. "You're lucky I love you girl or I would leave you to it," I said as I unlocked my new car.

I didn't savour it as I wish I could as Bella is right. We don't want to be late our first day so I pulled in next to the L200, parking up and getting out, before locking the car. I shoved my book bag into Bella's rust bucket before running into the house and putting on my thick creamy coloured coat.

Locking up the house I made it into the passenger seat of Bella's truck, and though I put on the seatbelt felt it was a futile attempt at saving my life. Though, honesty I would probably be more worried about the poor souls we could hit. Though, I love playing that Grand Theft Auto game on the PS3 I got for my room I don't like the thought of really squishing some innocent people.

Once I was settled Bella put the key in the ignition and twisted several times before it roared to life. "Oh, god, I've fought a dragon less noisy!" I blurted out as we pulled into the road. She gave me a quick look and I shrug when I realised what I said. "It was an amusing figure of speech, you know, I like games, so don't diss my awesomeness sister!"

"O-K, then don't diss my truck!" she retorted back smirking. "And you need to lay off the video games. They're not real," she said with a smile having no clue how wrong she is. I'll have to remember to take her to a dragon reserve someday just to rub it in her nose that they do exist.

Though, I can't do that until I gain enough courage to tell her I'm a freaking witch and I'm at war, and that I have a secret somewhat army of kids ready to stand by me at anytime, well not really an army, but some awesome friends. I suppose that can wait for a while. I don't want my Bella worrying about me all the time. She worries enough as it is.

I sighed as I started playing with the radio and pocking it. "Umm… where do you plug in the phone," I said holding my phone in the other hand. "Or MP3 player…. it doesn't even have a SD slot or disc slot like the L200!" I said twisting knobs and pressing buttons but none of it worked.

"I… think it's too old to have anything like that," Bella said smiling at me. "And I don't think its working," she said pressing a few buttons too.

"Somebody seriously ripped your dad off," I said in disgust. "Are you sure you don't want the Mitsubishi?" I asked hopeful.

Bella sighed and didn't even glare at me. "Calypso, I know you're only looking out for me, but just accepting it would feel wrong. I didn't earn it, or inherit the money to buy it. It's your truck, so please stop trying."

"Missed birthdays and Christmases," I said with a smirk. "From me and my mum and dad…!"

"Passing away exempts you from having to buy gifts," she replied with a sigh. "Please, Clips don't be so stubborn!"

"OK, OK," I replied sadly. I only want to look out for my cousin. I've never had a family to dote on before, and she's making it hard to dote on her because she is so stubborn, almost as stubborn as me. "We're at school anyway, and I don't know whether we're going to have many classes together. I hope we do."

"Me too," she replied as she pulled the junk bucket into a spot and shut down the headache maker. She may think I'm letting this car business drop but I will find away. "Wow, this schools tiny compared to my last," she said as we climbed out into the cold. Though, it wasn't much warmer in the truck, just less windy.

We grabbed our stuff out of the cabin before closing the doors, and even Bella didn't think about locking them knowing that no one would want to rob it. She led me into the office where we could fetch our class timetables.

"What…!? We only have gym class together!?" I couldn't help but cry out sadly as we left the office to look for our classes. I have Chemistry first thing while she has Literature. I thought I was done with potions once I let Hogwarts, but at least here if the teacher is a douche I have so much more power to sort it out.

I was trying not to laugh at Bella as we're getting a lot of curious looks from other students, and Bella was getting nervous as we looked our maps over.

"Hey, you're the new girls!"

We were startled as some spotty nerd of a boy found us in a hall heading for our classes with a wide grin as he looked us both up and down in appraisal. "Yeah, Calypso Evans, and this is my cousin Bella Swan, what do you want?"

"Umm… well," he said looking nervous as my mismatched eyes pinned him in the 'I'm out of your league' stare. I've perfected it since befriending the sister of the queen of this stare Gabby. "I… I was just… umm… being nice, I was hoping to help out, and help you find your classes."

"Are you trying to say we're too stupid to find our classes in such a small school?" I asked him with a look that turned into indignation.

"N-no!" he squeaked out now trembling as my stare intensified with hidden anger and plenty of resentment, looking as if I was highly offended. "I, umm… I've got class," he squeaked again as he fled as fast as he could around a corner. I burst out giggling while Bella looked at me in horror.

"I… I can't believe you just did that," she said in awe and reprimand. "How the hell did you just turn that poor boy into a babbling puddle of nerves? You made the poor guy run off, and… that stare, it was the popular girl 'I'm better than you' stare! But I've never seen it pulled off that good before."

"Plenty of practice baby," I replied with a shrug. "It's amusing to use as it can get rid of dipshits before they get too comfy."

"Clips, don't cuss," she reprimanded. "And how do you know he needed getting rid of?"

"He wasn't interested in us. That was obvious from the get go," I answered with a shrug. "We're the new girls and don't know him so he thinks he'll stand a chance with the two new hot girls! I'm not interested, are you?"

"W-well, no," she agreed with crimson cheeks. "But that was no reason to be so mean."

"I wasn't," I retorted with a smirk. "I was just telling him no way before he became an annoyance. Most boys don't have a clue unless you outright tell them, and this way we don't have the awkwardness of me saying no to any crazy advancements leaving me free to be me, and do what I want to do."

Bella sighed rolling her eyes. "You have a weird sense, but… well, whatever, this is my class, I'll see you at lunch," she said as she kissed my check and entered the classroom.

I couldn't help but sigh, but I smiled as my class was just around the corner. I entered to see everyone settled down waiting for the woman teacher to begin. I gave the teacher this slip I'm supposed to have her sign for some reason before she looked around for a seat for me.

"Over there should be fine, next to Alice Cullen," she said gesturing to this small beautiful girl with short ruffled spiky black sexy hair. Her golden eyes looked at me in curiosity as my green and blue met her.

I tensed and my heart skipped a beat, and that's not because this blue dress wearing hotty is super hot. Her skin is pale, and my instincts kicked in telling me to flee the predator. However, I remind myself that I can be as much a danger as her and calm myself down quickly.

She'll just play it all off as me being attracted to her, which is true, but I've never acted like this around humans. I've never heard of vampires trying to live as humans before. I'll give them the benefit of doubt, but if they prove to be a threat I'll risk my secret by calling in the US Magi Ministerium for them to deal with the threat.

However, the lack of red eyes was a sign that I should at least have some faith. I don't want to be like Dumbledore and his minions and preach tolerance and acceptance but not practice it.

That's why after a few moments I slid into the seat next to her, and out of curiosity took a deep breath. Yep, she smells like candy, and now I wonder whether she'll taste like candy too. Though, I think I'll lay off trying to lick a girl I've not even met before, let alone the fact she's a vampire.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she spoke to me in a low whisper with a brilliant smile that would have made me swoon if I weren't so awesome. She offered me her hand while the teacher started the class.

I returned the smile and let my eyes shine brighter. Two can play this game as I took her solid freezing hand shaking it. I kept eye contact, smothering her while she smothered me. It just seemed to make her grin grow wider.

"Calypso Evans," I gave her my name as we let each others hands go. "If you're not going to at least take me on a date, I'll say your fuck me look is wasted."

I could see when Alice's eyes widened before she giggles a melody that she was stifling. "So, you're hard to get then?" she asked in amusement.

"What do my eyes tell you?" I asked with my wicked evil but sexy grin. She looked deeper into my eyes and I was pleased that for a moment she got lost, and I found out that vampire's minds run so fast it's hard to get anything from her memories. They're all a jumbled mess. I would have to spend longer delving.

"They say yes, but to me that you'll make an acceptation," she finally answered with a smirk. "I could have a boyfriend for all you know."

"Who said I care," I retorted smugly. "Us girls don't need boys when we have each other, and toys," I told her laughingly.

She giggled rolling her eyes. "I see your point. I'll keep that in mind but our teacher is glaring at us for not paying attention in class," she said gesturing to the angry teacher. I quickly got out my books and pen.

During class it was amusing that I heard several other students commenting that one of the 'stand offish' Cullen's is actually talking with me, a new girl. We didn't talk about each other outside of some flirting and trying to one up each other while laughing. The teacher only left us alone when she realised we were actually doing our work. It's easier than potions as I'm not at risk of turning into a blob. I only have to worry about blowing up my work, not me.

It was the end of class and I can say I actually enjoyed Alice's company as my lab partner. She's fun and energetic, and knows how to mess around and flirt with me. Bella couldn't flirt if her life depended on it.

"So what do you have next?" she asked me as we had packed away.

I looked at my timetable and groaned. "I hate math," I complained while she laughed and took my arm grinning.

"It looks like I'm your math partner too," she said smirking. "The seat next to me is the only one left."

"Cool," I replied as I let her lead me on. "You seem to have a force field up that keeps all these foolish boys away. Do they have to bother us girls all the time?"

"Unfortunately they do," she replied in mock sadness. "I have brothers so I should know."

I couldn't help but laugh as she led me to the math teacher. He smiled as he welcomed me to the school and signed my slip before Alice led me to the back by the window where she sat and I sat next to her.

"For someone who doesn't like math, you're pretty careless while writing the correct answers," she said as we were doing some stupid quiz the teacher had handed out and I really wasn't paying attention.

I shrugged sheepishly. "I said I hate math, not that I wasn't good at it," I told her with a smug grin shrugging again. "I'm good at lots of things I don't like, or they're just boring."

"I'll concede defeat," she chimed out as we carried on with our quizzes while chatting about movies, music, and games before she suddenly asked a question. "So, what brings you to live here anyway…?"

"Oh," I said shrugging. "Well, my parents died when I was a baby and I was dumped with my aunt and uncle. It wasn't long ago that they told me I have another aunt in Phoenix, so I was only too happy to leave those fucktards! But, my aunt died in a botched bank job, so my cousin and I have moved in with her dad, Charlie. Its Ok, he's cool."

"Oh," she said looking uncomfortable. "So, you're from England, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied with a smile. "I kind of miss all my friends, but I have my cousin. I won't ever leave her alone. Bella's the last family I have."

I was startled as Alice patted my arm trying to comfort me. I smiled at her. "Thanks, but I'm OK, I guess I needed to vent a little, sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind. It's nice to help a friend," she said smilingly.

"A friend…?" I asked with a small grin as she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be great friends," she agreed like a hyper preschool kid. I couldn't help but laugh. She soon joined in until the teacher reprimanded us for being too loud and distracting less talented math students, which looked to be the rest of the class.

It was soon time for lunch and I left the class with my new friend almost completely forgetting she's a vampire. I haven't had such a good laugh in a while. If I talked about this sort of stuff with Bella she would be blushing and stuttering so much it isn't as fun.

"So, do you want to sit with me?" I asked her as we headed to the dinning hall.

She suddenly gave me a look and slowly shook her head. "I would like to but I usually sit with my family, and believe me. You don't want to meet Rose any time soon. I saw your 'I'm out of your league' look earlier," she confessed grinning. "But believe me, hers has made full grown men run away whimpering with their tails between their legs!"

"No one can be that good," I denied but her look said otherwise. "Well, I'll just sit with Bella. I hope she made some friends, but she wouldn't be able to pull off the 'I'm out of your league' look even if I tried teaching her, and she's too nice for her own good."

"Is that her?" Alice asked me as we entered the hall. I looked over to see Bella sitting with some students and staring off at another table. I saw some bronze haired vampire looking at her like he got to go crap before she looked away blushing madly.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered with a sigh. "Oh, sorry, but… umm…"

She just laughed rolling her eyes. "You don't need to explain to me. He's my brother and I think he's a loser too. You're obviously a great judge of character," she said and I had to smile as I heard the huge vampire laughing loudly. I figured it was at what Alice said.

I looked over again to see another boy looking like he was starting a heart attack, and a blonde supermodel girl glaring at me. "Wow, no offence but if she's your sister, Rose, you should send her back. She seems defective. No one should glare in that much hate when they don't know a person."

Alice glared over and the blonde looked away. "Sorry, but I guess I've got to go," she said with a smile. "We've got gym class last thing so I'll see you then," she said before hurrying off to her family.

I sighed as I went over to Bella's table and internally groaned as the nerd I got rid of earlier was back. I was about to sit opposite when I was surprised when some girl glared. "Get lost, we heard what you did to Eric," she said glaring.

Bella's eyes widened as mine narrowed. "L-Lauran, d-don't, she's my cousin."

"So, I don't care," she said as she got up and stormed round the table. I groaned as she gained us a lot of attention as she pushed me. "Why don't you get lost, bitch!" she sneered as she went to push me again. I moved to the side and hit her full force in the stomach.

She gasped out, bug eyed and collapsed on me, but I just threw her to the side where she lay unconscious on the floor. "I told her," Bella whispered looking shocked. "C-Clips, you didn't have to hit her."

"Why not, she started it," I replied with a shrug. "Don't push a girl unless you're ready for a street fight! Or school fight… whatever," I finished as I looked to see the Cullen's staring at me. I was pleased Alice was trying not to laugh.

"What's going on here!" a teacher had quickly rushed over, seeing the unconscious girl, looked to me.

I just shrugged. "I was just minding my own business, about to join my cousin here when she just went crazy and started pushing me, so I hit her."

The man sighed as he looked down. "You two," he demanded of this Eric boy and this blonde baby male. "Carry her to the nurse's office. I knew someday she'll start something stupid and get hurt," he said as the boys did as asked with another girl rushing after her friend. "Forks High doesn't normal tolerate violence, so unless you have no other options you are to inform a member of staff about bullying."

He then followed after them as I finally took my seat and pulling my lunch out of my book bag. I only bought a fruit box, and a packet of crisps, which these American people call chips for some odd reason, and an apple juice box.

"So who're your friends?" I asked Bella as only one girl remained with a boy. He was kind of big built and I figured my play a sport but she's slim, and wears glasses, and has an oriental thing going on.

"Umm... this is Ben and Angela," she quickly said pulling up a smile. She must be getting used to my not quite goodness. "But is that all you have for lunch?" she asked in worry. I nodded looking confused. "Don't you have any money for something?"

"Of course I have money," I agreed in surprised. "But I'll have something better when we get home. I had thought of going to that sandwich shop on the way to school, but you insisted on driving that hunk of junk."

"But my trucks brilliant…" she tried to defend.

"Hey, you two, see that red pick up Chevy outside," I said pointing it out and they nervously nodded. "I offered her my brand new Mitsubishi L200 truck, but she insists on driving that thing!"

"Wow Bella you're crazy!" Ben couldn't help but say.

Bella just hung her head trying not to pout but not doing a very good job of it.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
